<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's not a simple symptom, no by blackwood (transjon)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292978">it's not a simple symptom, no</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/transjon/pseuds/blackwood'>blackwood (transjon)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ace subtype: kinky, BDSM Scene, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Roleplay, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, general gentle loving humiliation, martin commits sexy medical malpractice asmr, mild situational cnc, mild size humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/transjon/pseuds/blackwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Blackwood has a sweet face and big, cold hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's not a simple symptom, no</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>cws in the end notes!</p>
<p>titles from doctor by jack stauber</p>
<p>jons trans<br/>following words used for him,<br/>- cunt<br/>- cervix (once)<br/>- hole/opening/etc in their various forms<br/>- cock (+ hood if that matters idk) (+ prick)<br/>- breasts + nipples + chest</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dr. Blackwood has a sweet face and big, cold hands. </p>
<p>“Take a breath,” he says, one hand on Jon’s sternum, the other on his back. Jon does, and then another, and then a third one. “Good.”</p>
<p>Jon smiles tentatively. The doctor smiles back. “All good. Lie down for me, please.”</p>
<p>Jon does, careful and slow. The paper sheet rustles underneath his body as he does. Dr. Blackwood waits for him to get situated flat on his back, and then he comes to stand by his hips. </p>
<p>“Pop your feet here,” he says. Jon does. The plastic is cold but not horribly so. The real issue – or rather what makes Jon’s stomach twist in anxiety – is the way the stirrups spread his legs wide open. The doctor isn’t looking yet, but he’s going to. <i>That’s what he’s supposed to do</i>, Jon thinks. It only soothes the anxiety a little bit. </p>
<p>He can’t think about it for too long, because one big hand comes to cup Jon’s left breast gently. The skin is cool and Jon flinches away, just from the shock of the temperature difference, but the doctor doesn’t say anything, just presses his fingers into the firm tissue gently. He’s not wearing gloves.</p>
<p>“Lift your arm up,” he says. “Above your head. There.”</p>
<p>Jon does, obediently, and the fingers on his skin move to brush over his nipple instead. He hisses through his teeth. </p>
<p>“Does that hurt?” the doctor asks. He swipes his fingertip over the jut of his hardened nipple again. </p>
<p>“No,” Jon says. “Just,” flushes slightly, “sensitive.”</p>
<p>That gets a smile from his doctor. “No need to be embarrassed,” he says. “That’s perfectly normal.”</p>
<p>For some reason it’s <i>that</i> that makes him feel embarrassed. He looks away, blood rushing to his face, all the way to the tips of his ears. </p>
<p>“Doctor Blackwood –”</p>
<p>“Call me Martin,” he interrupts.</p>
<p>“Martin,” Jon repeats obediently. <i>Martin</i> switches over to his other breast and Jon forgets what he was going to ask at all. His doctor doesn’t ask him to continue either, just asks him to lift his other arm, which he does, and gently digs his fingers into the soft skin again.</p>
<p>His hands, aside from being cold, are gentle and the touch on him is methodological. Sure of itself. He moves his fingers in little circles, around the nipple, the gentle swell of his breast, follows the spread of the breast tissue near his armpit. It’s not uncomfortable. It’s just efficient. </p>
<p>“Good,” he finally says. The tips of two fingers brush over his nipple, and Jon shudders. </p>
<p>“Your hands are cold,” he says, as if it’s the whole truth. Martin smiles down at him, hands withdrawing and settling at his sides. </p>
<p>“Sorry about that,” he says. “Hopefully it’s not too uncomfortable.”</p>
<p>His hands reach forward again. They land on Jon’s belly, this time, right underneath his ribcage, and then slide down slowly, pausing to gently push down every so often. Jon’s abs tense under the touch. The glide from his ribs to his navel takes only a few seconds, but he slows down after that. Guess there’s more to look and feel for, Jon thinks. </p>
<p>Martin pauses on the space between his hip bones. He spreads his palm flat over the skin there and gently presses down in little pulses. Jon exhales slowly. Martin smiles at him. </p>
<p>“Does any of this hurt?” he asks. </p>
<p>Jon shakes his head. “No.”</p>
<p>Martin hums, pleased. “Everything seems good here, then,” he says. His hand continues sliding down, down, still gently pressing down every so often, looking for reaction, and when there is none his hands separate and slide down each of Jon’s thighs. His fingers linger on the pockmarked scars on the outsides of his thighs, fingers connecting the dots of them carefully before moving on. </p>
<p>Jon’s legs twitch, but the stirrups keep them open, which in turn makes him blush. </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Martin asks, all concern. His hands, bare and cool, rub little circles into the tender skin of his thighs. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Jon mumbles. Martin gives him a radiant smile.</p>
<p>“I just need to get in there,” he says, and gives Jon’s thigh a pat, and then before Jon can really process the movement he’s between his spread legs. </p>
<p>“Nervous?” Martin asks sympathetically. Jon nods reluctantly. Martin gives him that sympathetic, compassionate smile again, and then he pets his knee. “Nothing to be nervous about,” he says softly.</p>
<p>Jon nods silently. His throat feels dry. </p>
<p>“It’s not going to hurt,” Martin says in that same voice. “You’re going to be fine.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Jon says, and swallows. He doesn’t bother protesting, or telling him that it’s not the pain he’s worried about, but the humiliation. How open and vulnerable he is about to be. “Alright.”</p>
<p>It’s like Martin had been waiting for his verbal confirmation, because as soon as the word is out of his mouth Martin’s fingers are tracing a light, gentle line over the length of his slit. </p>
<p>“Relax,” he says, and smiles at Jon. Jon tries to smile back. </p>
<p>Martin’s cold, ungloved fingers spread his folds, and then two fingers trace another line over him, from the underside of his cock down to his hole, where the tips of them gently rub over the edges of it. There’s a slick sound as he does, and Jon twitches at the sudden knowledge that he’s <i>wet</i>. </p>
<p>“Oh,” he says, mortified. “I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>“Mm,” Martin hums, all neutral. “Don’t worry about it. Super common.”</p>
<p>One of his fingers slides in. Jon takes a deep breath. Tries not to clench down around it. His toes curl. </p>
<p>Martin’s finger is long and thick and Jon wants to <i>hate</i> how slick and easy the slide of it inside of him is. Once he’s in up to the knuckle his other hand settles on top of his lower belly again, palm pressing down on the skin where he thinks his finger might be. Martin hums, and then takes the hand off of his belly. </p>
<p>“Everything feels fine,” He says cheerfully. He retracts his finger slowly. If he presses up on the way back, pad of his finger pushing into the tender, sensitive flesh, Jon is sure it’s an accident. Certainly not on purpose. </p>
<p>Martin turns away to get something from his little kit of tools. Jon realizes rather abruptly that he’s yet to tell him the reason for his visit. His mouth goes dry. </p>
<p>“Doctor,” he says hesitantly. “I did have one worry.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Martin asks. He doesn’t turn around. There’s the metallic clink of tools as he messes with them. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Jon fidgets. “It’s –”</p>
<p>This is the part where Jon loses his courage. His hands twitch, desperate to cover his face, but he doesn’t want to do <i>that</i> in front of a <i>doctor</i>. “Um,” he finishes helplessly.</p>
<p>Martin turns around to face him. He’s holding a speculum, the metal of it shiny and glinting in the cold light. In his other hand he has a bottle of lubricant. He’s still not wearing gloves. </p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“It’s nothing,” Jon mumbles. “Sorry.”</p>
<p>Martin’s hand comes to rest on his hip. “Jon,” he says softly. “It’s important that I know what’s going on with you. I’m your doctor.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Jon says. “It’s just –”</p>
<p>“Embarrassing?” Martin guesses. “Yeah. Again, not uncommon.”</p>
<p>Jon looks at his hands, swallows around the dry lump in his throat. “I can’t,” he clears his throat, “finish?”</p>
<p>Martin makes a sympathetic noise. “Is this new?”</p>
<p>“No,” Jon mumbles, and then, thinking better of it, louder, “always been that way.”</p>
<p>“And that causes you distress?”</p>
<p>“Not <i>distress</i>,” Jon corrects him. “But I think most people can do that. And maybe there’s something wrong with me.”</p>
<p>“Well, Jon,” Martin says. He rubs a comforting little circle into his skin with his thumb. “Many people find it difficult to, ah, reach an orgasm, but that doesn’t mean they can’t find sex or masturbation fun. And you don’t have to have sex, either, if that’s not something that you like.”</p>
<p>Jon, flushed up to his ears, squeaks without meaning to at all. “Sorry,” he says. “I don’t mean to be – to be <i>inappropriate</i>.”</p>
<p>Martin smiles at him. “I don’t think you’re being inappropriate at all. It can feel embarrassing to discuss these things. That’s very common.”</p>
<p>Jon squirms lightly. The hand on his hip is extremely distracting. He wonders if that, too, is common.</p>
<p>“Why don’t we finish the examination,” Martin says softly, “and then we can talk more about that, okay?” </p>
<p>“Okay,” Jon agrees. </p>
<p>Martin gives him another radiant smile. Two fingers slide into him this time, easy enough, although he can feel the stretch of them this time. “Good,” Martin says. “Look how easy that was!”</p>
<p>Jon squeaks quietly. There is the slick sound of Martin spreading his fingers inside of him a few times to stretch him, and then he pulls them out again. The click of the lube bottle. The sound of Martin spreading lube over the speculum.</p>
<p>“This might feel just a little uncomfortable but it shouldn’t take too long,” he says, and then he’s sliding the instrument into him. </p>
<p>The metal is cold, and hard, and heavy. Jon nods tightly, and tries not to clench around it. When it’s all the way in there’s a little click from Martin doing something with the handle, and then Jon feels himself being slowly spread open. </p>
<p>It is a little uncomfortable. Martin hadn’t lied to him about that. Eventually Martin is satisfied with how open he is, a pleased little hum leaving his mouth as he peers inside of him. Jon feels, suddenly and viscerally, very exposed. </p>
<p>“Lovely,” Martin says. He’s still looking. “Pink and pretty and healthy.”</p>
<p>Jon flushes hard. Martin, paying no mind to his reaction, lets go of the handle of the instrument, happy with how securely it’s lodged inside of Jon. Jon, instinctively, tries to close his legs with no success, and Martin, without even acknowledging it, inserts two fingers into his spread open cunt again. </p>
<p>“Let’s see.” Martin’s voice has gained that cheerful quality again – all peppy and happy and pitched high with how friendly he’s trying to sound. One finger bumps against something deep inside of him, and Jon twitches. </p>
<p>“Whoops! There’s your cervix,” Martin says. His tone doesn’t change. He keeps feeling around, and then, with some worry in his voice, “does that hurt?”</p>
<p>“No,” Jon says. His muscles are starting to feel sore being forced so open. </p>
<p>“Great,” Martin tells him. He’s smiling again. Jon wonders if he’s really having that good of a time. Surely smiling so much must be exhausting. </p>
<p>“Everything feels fine in here,” Martin tells him. “Just going to feel around a bit more with this hand,” he wiggles the hand not inside of Jon, “to get a better feel.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Jon says. It doesn’t hurt. He’s not sure what exactly it is that Martin’s looking for, but he seems satisfied as well. After a few short moments of his hand pressing down on his stomach he withdraws the fingers inside of him. Jon exhales, and inhales again. He almost misses it. </p>
<p>“All done there,” Martin says. The instrument slides out easily, and, upsettingly enough once it’s gone Jon longs for it to be back inside of him again. He’s not sure if he’s ever felt emptier. He clenches down on nothing experimentally. Empty, he thinks. Open and empty. </p>
<p>Martin drops the speculum in the little metal tray behind him, and turns back around to face him again. “Okay!” he says, “let’s do an external examination next. I know I’ve gone in a bit of a weird order, but I, ah, find that this works best for my purposes.”</p>
<p>Purposes. Jon wonders what they are. </p>
<p>“Alright,” he says out loud. </p>
<p>Martin doesn’t have to spread him open this time. He feels exposed and open and cold, and Martin’s fingers, gentle and purposeful, ghost over his open hole and up to his cock. It’s hard, he knows, but he pretends he doesn’t realize it. Martin doesn’t mention it either. Instead he gently grabs it with two fingers and slowly, carefully pulls down the hood to properly expose the sensitive length of his cock. </p>
<p>Jon twitches. The moan that almost makes its way out of him gets trapped between his teeth. </p>
<p>“You’re very responsive,” Martin mumbles. He pulls the hood back up. He can’t quite get it over the head, but he releases his hold on it. “Does that feel good?” he asks softly. His fingers move gently on his cock, up and down, slow and purposeful.</p>
<p>Jon, without meaning to, whines. </p>
<p>“Mm,” Martin agrees. “Did you know it’s actually the most sensitive part of the human body?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Jon says. His foot kicks a little bit, settles down again. Martin lets go of it. Two of his fingers trace little lines down his labia, and then down to his cunt again. The tips of his fingers push in to the first knuckle, pull out again with a slick sound.</p>
<p>“What are you,” Jon gasps as the fingers slide in to the third knuckle, wiggle around a little bit before pulling out again, “what are you doing?”</p>
<p>Martin looks at him with dark, hooded eyes. “Relax,” he says. “Just making sure everything is working like it should be.”</p>
<p>“Ah,” Jon says. “That makes sense.”</p>
<p>Martin gives him a smile. For a while that’s all he does – fingers tracing light lines and circles into the sensitive, slick skin, the tips of them dipping in and out of him. It can’t be professional anymore, Jon thinks feverishly as Martin’s thumb brushes against the shaft of his hard cock. It can’t. </p>
<p>Martin, seemingly satisfied with what he’d been doing, moves his fingers to touch his cock again. Jon jerks back, surprised, and Martin <i>shushes</i> him.</p>
<p>“Doctor Blackwood –”</p>
<p>“Martin,” the doctor insists, and grabs his cock again. “Please relax. You said you’re having problems, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Jon says helplessly. “I did say that.”</p>
<p>Martin smiles. Two fingers move to the side of his cock, near the head, and press down gently. They draw a little tight circle into the skin there, expertly placed with the perfect pressure, and it’s –</p>
<p>“Oh,” Jon gasps, air flowing out of his lungs in a single long breath. </p>
<p>“There we go,” Martin says sweetly. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Jon agrees, “but –”</p>
<p>Martin gives his cock a little tug, and then another, two fingers still pressed tightly into the spot that’d made Jon gasp. </p>
<p>“Just lie still,” Martin tells him, a smile in his voice. “Has nobody ever touched this sweet little prick nicely?”</p>
<p>Jon whines, shame flooding him in pulses. He wants to sob. He wants to moan. He does neither as Martin’s expert fingers pull and tug and <i>rub</i>, swipe themselves along and across the shaft of him, the fingers of his other hand teasing the underside.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you sweet,” Martin says. It’s the same sympathetic, cheerful voice he’s been using all this time, and Jon groans. Martin chuckles, and then he slips his middle and ring finger into Jon. “Here you go, love. Does that feel better?”</p>
<p>Jon’s hands fly up to his face to cover it. “Fuck,” he mumbles, “fuck, fuck –”</p>
<p>His thighs start shaking embarrassingly fast. The fingers inside of him don’t move much, just press up and flutter lightly, but the fingers on his cock don’t stop moving. In fact they pick up speed as soon as Martin realizes he’s getting close, the slide of them wet and easy and almost frictionless.  </p>
<p>“Are you going to come?” Martin asks him. “Oh, sweetheart. I don’t think there’s anything wrong with you at all.”</p>
<p>“No?” Jon whimpers. His toes are starting to curl. </p>
<p>Martin leans in and gives the tip of his cock a <i>lick</i>. “No,” he says. “If anything I think you’re too easy.”</p>
<p>Jon comes with what damn near amounts to a shout. Martin works him through it, fingers slowing down but still firm, until Jon’s trying to pull his body away from the touch. His hands go to Jon’s hips instead, rub little circles into the skin.  </p>
<p>“Fuck,” Jon says once he’s gathered enough air in his lungs to speak again, “<i>fuck</i>, Martin.”</p>
<p>Martin, by his side in a flash, kisses the top of his head gently. “You alright?” </p>
<p>Jon stretches his body. Shakes his hands, wrists going floppy. “Mm,” he says. Everything feels good. Body and mind. His cock is still twitching lightly. He might drop in a bit but so far everything is good. </p>
<p>Martin gives his hair another kiss. “Did you have a good time?”</p>
<p>Jon chuckles. “Yes,” he says. “It was good.” </p>
<p>“Good,” Martin says, all smug. His tone goes soft again. “I’m glad. What do you need?” </p>
<p>Jon looks up at him, eyes crossing with how close he is to his face now. “Will you hold me?”</p>
<p>A smile splits Martin’s face into half. “Obviously I’ll hold you. Move over.”</p>
<p>Jon, cold and naked and damp, scoots over obediently enough to make room for Martin, who is warm and clothed and dry. His hands are tacky and partially slick, but Jon can deal with that for a bit longer. </p>
<p>“Mm,” he says as soon as Martin’s lying down. Puts his head on Martin’s soft chest. “Doctor Blackwood.”</p>
<p>“Thought I told you to call me Martin,” Martin says in a sing-song voice. </p>
<p>“You did,” Jon agrees. “Just saying.”</p>
<p>“Saying what?”</p>
<p>Jon smiles. “I think I like him.”</p>
<p>Martin nestles in closer. His hair tickles Jon’s face but he doesn’t move away. “Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Mhm. So many things I can imagine him doing.”</p>
<p>Martin chuckles. “Like what?”</p>
<p>Jon leans in closer to kiss the tip of Martin’s nose. Just because he can. Just to see his entire face scrunch up. “Cut me open,” he says. Martin makes a face, and he laughs. “I don’t know. Ropes? Toys?”</p>
<p>“Hm,” says Martin. Jon watches the gears turn in Martin’s head. “Maybe.” He smiles. </p>
<p>“What are you thinking about?” Jon asks. </p>
<p>Martin leans to kiss him sweetly, softly. “That’s for you to find out,” he says. Leans back in to kiss him again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cw,</p>
<p>- jons whole schtick here is 'uh oh ive never come once in my life!' which is actually a lie and a kink thing as opposed to a legitimate medical issue</p>
<p>- very light loving humiliation incl. referring to jons dick as small (which he kinda gets off on)</p>
<p>- scene negotiations done off screen, because i dont have the brain capacity to write pre-scene discussions at the moment</p>
<p>- most of the aftercare is also off screen again i dont have the brain space </p>
<p>- brief mention of sub drop </p>
<p>- situational cnc here just means that everyone is extremely happy to be participating but if this were real this would very much not be ethical or like, informed consent. luckily it's all roleplay. nobody says no, but theres some flavors of ~oh, what could he possibly be doing this for, wink wink~ type thinking as well as dialogue of the "uh oh, is this appropriate?" kind (hint: it is not appropriate)</p>
<p>- medical instruments (speculums)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>